We Have Not Long To Love
We Have Not Long To Love is the ninth episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary TAKING THE POWER BACK — As Vincent, Marcel and Josh work to clean up the city, an uprising of purist vampires leads the supernatural factions into a deadly showdown. Hope's attempt to bring her family back together leaves her struggling with the consequences. Finally, Freya makes a life-changing decision. Klaus and Elijah also appear. https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/the-originals-episode-509-we-have-not.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Alexis Louder as Lisina *Christina Moses as Keelin *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy Guest Cast *Robert Baker as Emmett Co-Starring *David Shae as Man Trivia * Antagonist: Emmett. * Freya and Keelin are now engaged. Body Count * Lisina - Explosion; killed by an unknown compelled human * Man - Explosion; compelled and killed by an unknown nightwalker * Unknown werewolf - Explosion; killed by an unknown compelled human * Ivy - Poisoned; killed by unknown person (as a witch) * Eight unnamed witches - Poisoned; killed by unknown person (as witches) Continuity *Rebekah was mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers in flashbacks. *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in her spirit form in The Kindness of Strangers. *Freya's unborn son was indirectly mentioned. He was last mentioned in Save My Soul. *Kol was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Rousseau's **Lafayette Cemetery Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Riley Voelkel's 50th appearance in the series. Cultural References *"We have not long to love" is a poem by . Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah: "Good morning. Obviously there's a lot for us to discuss." :Hope: "I can't think, I can't sleep. I'm not ready to forgive him." :Hope: "I hate you!" :Elijah: "I hate me too." |-|Scene= :Hope: "Would you please past the beignets?" :Freya: "Of course." :Klaus: "So, Rebekah will be back in a few days. She's just tying up some loose ends overseas." :Hope: "It'll be nice to have her here." :Freya: "It'll be good to have all of us under one roof again." :Elijah: "Good morning. Obviously there's a lot for us to discuss here. Hope, let me begin by telling you about how truly sorry..." :Hope: "Thanks for breakfast, guys, but I have homework to catch up on." :Klaus: "That's not normal." :Elijah: "She's not normal. She lost her mother, Niklaus. I shouldn't have come down here." :Klaus: "At least you can claim amnesia, unlike our sister, who willingly aided a child in ruining her life." :Freya: "Hope is not a child." :Klaus: "Did you even consider what absorbing all that magic could do to her? Deny her. Defy her. We had a plan to keep the dark magic away from her." :Freya: "A plan that wasn't working." :Klaus: "So, if my daughter should be harmed in any way, shape or form. I will hold you personally responsible." |-|Inside clip= :Elijah: "Dark days." :Declan: "Couldn't agree more." :Elijah: "Good morning." :Klaus: "He wasn't himself, Hope." :Hope: "I don't care." :Declan: "You tell me my girlfriend's dead by voicemail? You can't even return my calls." :Freya: "It all happened so fast." :Declan: "What happened? How did she die?" :Declan: "Because it's killing me that I don't know what happened." :Freya: "Declan, I--" :Declan: "That I wasn't here to save her." :Marcel: "Party's over." :Marcel: "This place could use a little more sunshine." :Josh: "Couldn't agree more." :Emmett: "When the sun goes down, we'll be in the Quarter...and if we see any werewolves, we'll be taking matters into our own hands." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x09 Promo "We Have Not Long to Love" (HD) Season 5 Episode 9 Promo The Originals We Have Not Long To Love Scene The CW The Originals Inside We Have Not Long To Love The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x09 We Have Not Long to Love-Marcel.jpg 5x09 We Have Not Long to Love-Josh-Marcel.jpg 5x09 We Have Not Long to Love-Emmett-Marcel.jpg 5x09 We Have Not Long to Love-Hope.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO509-001-Freya-Klaus-Hope.png TO509-002-Hope.png TO509-003-Freya~Klaus.png TO509-004-Klaus.png TO509-005-Elijah.png TO509-006-Hope.png TO509-007-Freya-Klaus~Hope~Elijah.png TO509-008-Elijah.png TO509-009~Freya-Klaus.png TO509-010-Freya.png TO509-011-Freya~Klaus-Elijah.png TO509-012-Josh.png TO509-013-Marcel.png TO509-014-Notice.png TO509-015-Lisina-Keelin.png TO509-016-Lisina.png TO509-017-Keelin.png TO509-018~Lisina~Keelin.png TO509-019-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-020-Klaus.png TO509-021-Hope.png TO509-022-Hope.png TO509-023-Klaus.png TO509-024~Klaus-Hope.png TO509-025~Hope-Klaus.png TO509-026-Klaus~Freya.png TO509-027-Klaus-Freya.png TO509-028~Klaus-Freya.png TO509-029-Declan.png TO509-030~Freya-Declan.png TO509-031-Freya~Declan.png TO509-032-Freya-Declan.png TO509-033-Elijah~Freya.png TO509-034-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-035-Emmett~Marcel.png TO509-036-Emmett.png TO509-037-Marcel.png TO509-038-Emmett.png TO509-039-Elijah~Declan.png TO509-040-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-041-Elijah.png TO509-042~Elijah-Declan.png TO509-043-Lisina.png TO509-044-Lisina.png TO509-045-Keelin.png TO509-046-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-047-Freya.png TO509-048-Vincent-Ivy.png TO509-049-Ivy-Vincent.png TO509-050-Ivy.png TO509-051-Vincent.png TO509-052-Emmett.png TO509-053-Emmett-Vicnent.png TO509-054-Vincent.png TO509-055-Emmett.png TO509-056-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-057-Marcel.png TO509-058-Josh.png TO509-059~Klaus-Hope's Bracelet-Hope.png TO509-060-Klaus-Hope's Bracelet.png TO509-061-Hope-Bracelet.png TO509-062-Klaus-Hope.png TO509-063-Hope.png TO509-064-Hope-Bracelet.png TO509-065-Hope.png TO509-066-Hope's Bracelet.png TO509-067-Hope.png TO509-068-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-069-Elijah.png TO509-070-Declan.png TO509-071-Vincent-Ivy.png TO509-072-Vincent-Ivy.png TO509-073-Ivy.png TO509-074~Klaus~Hope.png TO509-075-Klaus.png TO509-076-Elijah.png TO509-077-Declan.png TO509-078-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-079-Hope.png TO509-080-Keelin-Ivy.png TO509-081-Lisina.png TO509-082-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-083-Man.png TO509-084-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-085~Man-Lisina.png TO509-086-Werewolves.png TO509-087-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-088-Lisina.png TO509-089-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-090-Ivy.png TO509-091-Vincent.png TO509-092~Ivy-Vincent.png TO509-093-Hope.png TO509-094-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-095-Declan.png TO509-096-Marcel.png TO509-097-Josh.png TO509-098-Marcel.png TO509-099-Hope.png TO509-100~Elijah-Hope.png TO509-101-Declan.png TO509-102-Elijah-Hope.png TO509-103-Hope.png TO509-104-Klaus.png TO509-105-Hope.png TO509-106~Elijah-Declan-Klaus.png TO509-107-Werewolves.png TO509-108-Marcel-Josh.png TO509-109-Ivy-Vincent.png TO509-110-Ivy.png TO509-111-Vincent.png TO509-112-Keelin.png TO509-113-Freya.png TO509-114-Ring.png TO509-115-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-116-Declan.png TO509-117-Declan-Elijah.png TO509-118-Declan-Elijah.png TO509-119-Declan.png TO509-120-Hope.png TO509-121-Klaus.png TO509-122-Vincent.png TO509-123-Vincent.png TO509-124-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-125-Marcel-Vincent-Josh.png TO509-126-Hope-Klaus.png TO509-127-Witches-Ivy.png TO509-128-Marcel-Vincent-Josh-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-129-Emmett-Astral Projection-Vampires-Pyrokinesis.png TO509-130-Marcel-Vincent-Josh~Emmett~Astral Projection.png TO509-131-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-132-Marcel.png TO509-133-Vincent.png TO509-134~Vincent.png TO509-135-Witches.png TO509-136-Witches.png TO509-137-Ivy.png TO509-138-Ivy-Vincent.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episodes featuring all main characters